


A Glimpse of Youth

by sunfl0wersmiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Slice of Life, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfl0wersmiles/pseuds/sunfl0wersmiles
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto were so used to their grown-up life. Living together, going to work, and paying taxes. But deep inside, they still kept their teen romance.  Not everything had to have a mature connotation. Not everything was part of their adult life. Things transcended. Love did.So many years later since they had started dating,  their hearts still skip a beat with every kiss they share.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	A Glimpse of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I just felt like some heavy domestic fluff for this one. They live a happy life together, that's it.  
> Happy reading!

It had been a long, tiring day. 

Akaashi Keiji sighed heavily before taking the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the worn out door from his’ and Bokuto’s apartment. The door creaked slightly as he pushed it with his elbow, his hands busy putting the keys on his bag and pushing locks of dark hair out of his forehead. He entered the domicile, took off his shoes and closed the door behind him with a relieving feeling blooming inside his chest. Finally, home sweet home. 

As he walked inside, he quickly realized his boyfriend wasn’t home yet. He noticed right away when he took off his shoes that Bokuto’s old sneakers weren’t there, but there were more signs around the apartment that the loud, professional volleyball player hadn’t arrived. All the lights were off, darkness lurking after a wonderful sunset Akaashi had to watch from the windshield of his car and not the balcony of his beloved apartment. The scent of take-out couldn’t be perceived –Bokuto often ordered fast food on Friday nights-, and most importantly, all the windows were closed. The latter loved breeze flowing around their apartment, especially because he always said he was hot, and the wind made him feel fresh and cool. Akaashi, who got chilly pretty easily, wasn’t a fan, but at the end of the day, there was nothing like feeling the breeze ruffle his hair and immediately knowing Bokuto was home.

He headed to their bedroom at let himself fall in bed, face-down. Today had been a tough day. He had easily read a complete one year series weekly manga in a single day. His eyes were tired of reading, his hands were sick of typing on his computer and overall, he was exhausted. The warmth on his stomach reminded him he was also hungry, but he was too tired to get up again and go to the kitchen to get something to eat. The dark haired boy took off his jacket lazily and tossed it aside, not really caring if it landed on the mattress or the floor. 

There it was, that incredibly cozy and comforting feeling of his bed –their bed-, after a really long day. He seeked for a more comfortable position, his head finding his own way to Bokuto’s pillow. It smelled like tangerines; that one particular shampoo only Bokuto used, that was a perfect match to his personality. Sweet but also bitter sometimes, energetic, outgoing and showy. 

Akaashi buried his face in the pillow and closed his eyes. The darkness inside the room had been slowly replaced with the artificial lights making the city come to life. He also wasn’t on the mood to get up and draw the curtains. He had been so overwhelmingly wanting to get home the last two hours he had been stuck on traffic that now he was finally lying in bed, the blankets caressing his face warmly, he didn’t want anything more. 

If only Bokuto were home, though…

He could cuddle him between his arms and maybe Akaashi could bury his face in the crook of Bokuto’s neck and smell his tangerine scent from the original source and not his pillow. 

Akaashi heaved a sigh once again and tightened the grip on the pillow he was holding. Lamely, he was going to have to wait. Maybe when Bokuto got home, they could have dinner together. That sounded like a great plan, especially for his empty stomach. He only had to wait a little bit longer. And as he waited, he figured he could close his eyes a bit and relax…

And Akaashi dozed off.

When the volleyball player got home, it was around 11 PM. Such a long, tiring day. All the time he had spent on the gym, followed by hours of training and finally sitting in traffic for about an hour had left him exhausted. Still, he moved somewhat nimbly. Unlike Akaashi, it was hard to perceive when Bokuto was tired. The years of training had made him immune to daily weariness, only showing it when he had been on a match that seemed impossible to win.

He took off his shoes and immediately headed for the living room’s window, easily opening it and letting the night breeze tousle what was left of his hairstyle. He inhaled the cold, humid air of the city for a couple seconds and then walked towards the end of the hallway, where the bedroom was. 

He figured Akaashi was already home. Most of the times Bokuto arrived first, but looking at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, it was too late for him not to be home yet. Still, there wasn’t a single sound indicating that his boyfriend was in the apartment. Unlike Akaashi, he hadn’t realized that the he had placed his sneakers right beside Akaashi’s shoes, and he was beginning to think that maybe he had gone out.

Bokuto was surprised when he opened the door, only to see Akaashi all snuggled up in bed, completely dressed, and sleeping like a baby. His thick lashes caressed his skin lightly, the dim lightning coming from the windows making him look more angelical than what he often looked like. Once more, Bokuto felt his heart shrinking inside his chest, as it had hundreds of times when he realized how beautiful his boyfriend was. He smiled warmly and placed his bag on the floor, careful not to make any sound.

“Keiji” He whispered, all the fondness leaking into his voice, making it sound sweeter than he intended to. Anyway, Akaashi didn’t wake up. 

“Keiji…” He called again, approaching the bed and standing beside him, not sure if him sitting on the bed would wake Akaashi, or even worse, scare him.

At Akaashi’s negative response, he decided to give it a try. Bokuto lowered his body slowly to finally let himself sit in bed, almost unperceptively. He waited a couple seconds to see if Akaashi would wake up with the movement. He didn’t. The older boy muffled a laugh. Bokuto had always been the sleepyhead in the relationship. Akaashi must have been incredibly tired to just doze off like that. 

Bokuto noticed that he was cuddling a pillow, his arms wrapped around it eagerly. It was his pillow. Akaashi’s face was neutrally relaxed, as ethereal as always. He had even fell asleep with his glasses on, something he had clarified dozens of times he hated. The glasses were now smashed between his face and the pillow, crooked and completely ignoring the existence of the bridge of his nose. Still, he looked wonderful. Hundreds of times Bokuto had thought about the same thing; no matter how much he looked at Akaashi, he would never get tired of it. He was so thankful he could have an angel like him on his life, thankful they lived together and were on a relationship since years ago. He loved Akaashi so, so much. And moments like these were the ones that made him fall in love with that ruffled black haired boy over and over again. 

“Keiji…” He finally repeated, as he leaned to plant a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead. “I’m home.”

The younger boy’s lashes fluttered, showing that he had finally woken up. A small smile appeared on his lips, his eyes opening easily as there was barely any light in the room. He looked up at Bokuto, who had leaned on his elbow and rested his face on his hand.

“Hello” was the only thing he could whisper. Then he closed his eyes again, the weight on his eyelids being too much for him to bare. That half an hour sleep had clearly not been enough to help him cope with his weariness.

He listened to the ruffling of blankets and bed sheets, and then felt the touch of Bokuto’s lips against his. They were soft and fleshy, as they had always been. He smiled again, but this time a larger smile, showing his teeth shyly.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

They both chuckled at the reference, and then silence invaded the room again, not in an awkward way, but a comforting and familiar one. Bokuto decided to break it, his hunger being greater that the desire of his tired muscles to stay in bed. 

“Wanna eat dinner?” He proposed, straightening himself on the bed. 

The younger one sighed and thought about it twice. It was true that when he had gotten home he was hungry, but now he thought about it, sleeping for a while had made his hunger completely disappear. On top of that, eating implied him getting out of bed, and he definitely wasn’t going to do that. He shook his head, hiding his face behind his forearm lazily.

“I’m not that hungry… Just really sleepy.” 

“Fine, I’m gonna go grab something real quick and I’ll be right back” The older one said, getting out of bed with a tender smile on his face. It was really late to eat dinner anyway, so he couldn’t blame Akaashi. 

He walked towards the door, but something made him stop and stay in the middle of the hallway. He turned and gazed at Akaashi, who seemed to automatically have gone back to sleep, still with his glasses on. Bokuto sighed and got back to the room, heading to the bed. 

“Hey, ‘Kaashi…” He called, siting by his side a second time. He took off his glasses delicately and left them on the nightstand. 

Akaashi woke up almost immediately and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“A really long day, I figure.” The older one continued, his fingers fiddling with the buttons of Akaashi’s shirt. He nodded.

He then realized that Bokuto was trying to take it off.  
“W-What are you doing?” He held himself up on his elbows, looking at Bokuto straight to his eyes. The action seemed to have woken him up completely. 

“Getting you on your pajamas,” he explained, continuing to unbutton Akaashi’s shirt tenderly. “If I don’t, then you’re going to fall asleep all dressed up again.”

“I can do it…” 

Akaashi took his boyfriend’s wrist and tried to push him away, with the bare minimum of strength he had left.

“Let me.”

Bokuto looked up to match Akaashi’s hunter green eyes, the ones he had stared at so deeply too many times. He smiled, a sincere smile decorating his lips. Akaashi could see it so clearly that it was painfully obvious; he didn’t intend anything else. He finally nodded and fell back on the bed, relaxing beneath Bokuto’s gentle touch.

The latter proceeded to unbutton the shirt and took it off easily, leaving Akaashi’s chest bare. He smiled, a coy smile that made him wonder about the days when they went to high school, when they shared flustered kisses at the rooftop and walked home together almost every day. He reached for Akaashi’s pajamas and unfolded them, feeling the soft touch of cotton at the tips of his fingers.

Akaashi straightened himself up and let Bokuto put his t-shirt on, the motion seeming a bit odd when they were both used to it being the other way around. He fell back in bed and watched as Bokuto undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, with an amount of delicacy weird to see coming from his big, gruff hands. 

His lips were curved only the slightest bit, his golden eyes wondering through Akaashi’s body as it were a treasure. The latter lifted up his hips for Bokuto to take his pants off.

“You're so beautiful.” 

Akaashi looked up through semi-closed eyelids, the silhouette of Bokuto’s body barely visible in the dark room. He finished to remove his pants and tossed them aside. 

“Mhm?” 

Bokuto leaned closer and kissed his lips softly. He sat on the bed, careful not to crush Akaashi beneath his own weight. It was a strange sensation; he had been waiting to see Akaashi the whole day, and now he was finally beside him, he couldn’t seem to get enough. 

It was a sugarcoated kiss, lacking in energy but overflowing with emotion. Bokuto’s tongue grazed the younger boy’s lips, attempting to deepen the kiss tenderly. Akaashi pulled away, pushing his head lightly.

“I don’t feel like doing it-“

“I know.” 

When he connected his eyes with Bokuto, he saw so much sincerity that his face almost lit up. 

He was so used to this grown-up life. Living together, going to work, watching Bokuto play at matches, paying taxes, having sex when they felt like it. He was so immersed into the routine he had almost missed that glimpse of youth of Bokuto’s irises. Light. Deep inside, they still kept their teen romance. 

So many years later since they had started dating, Akaashi’s heart still skipped a beat. He was right. Not everything had to have a mature connotation. Not everything was part of his adult life. Things transcended. His love did. And there was nothing to worry about with Bokuto by his side.

And so he looked at his boyfriend once again and took his head between his palms for the deep, slow kiss he was asking for. Their tongues danced together in the dark. And it was as passionate as it could be, the younger one putting all of his remaining energy into a long, fond kiss that he wished it would never end. His pants fell from the bed to the floor, but he didn’t even notice. All he felt was the touch of Bokuto’s lips caressing his’.

A pure kiss bursting with all of their memories from youth.

Bokuto pulled away to smile tenderly and place one last single kiss on Akaashi’s forehead. After that, it was easier for the latter to lift his hips again for Bokuto to put on his pajama pants. Some of the energy he had lost over the day had returned to him by the touch of his lips. 

When the older one finished changing Akaashi’s clothes, he took his previous outfit and set it aside. They would tidy up the room and put away the clothes eventually. This was all a blur for Akaashi, though. His lashes fluttered one last time before he gave up to the smell of the room, the soft touch of the bed sheets and his body seeking for rest. He didn’t notice when Bokuto left the room to get something to eat, and later when he returned to bed after eating and taking a shower. His mind was wondering way further.

Remembrances of his student days filled his dreams. They may not have been the best days, but Bokuto was there. And on the present day, he was still there, for him. He transcended. 

And when Bokuto laid his head of the pillow next to Akaashi’s to finally get some sleep, he looked at his boyfriend’s face once again.

A small, delicate smile resting on his lips. Just like the one he had when they were young.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if there were any orthographic or grammar mistakes, I didn't check this fic as many times as my previous ones. My apologies. I hope you still enjoyed it :)


End file.
